Chess: Round 2
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: A while ago I made a one-shot of what I would do if I ever played chess against Edward Cullen. Well, here's round 2. Note: You don't need to have read the first one, but ya can if ya want to.


**So, a while back I made a one-shot of what I would do if I played chess against Edward Cullen. Basically, it ends with him thinking I'm insane (which I am). I would suggest you read it *hopeful smile*. Anyways, here's Round 2. Let the games begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward Cullen. But I do own myself :D**

Chess: Round 2

Edward Cullen sat down across from me. Another round of chess. I had totally crushed him the last time we played.

"As if." I heard him mutter. _Well it's true._ _So Eddie, you ready to lose? _He narrowed his eyes. I knew he hated being called Eddie.

"Are you still insane?" he asked. _Dear, I never stopped being insane._ I replied mentally. A thought popped into my head, so of course, Edward knew immediately.

"Ashley, no." He said simply. _But it would be funny!_ "No." _Now what would your brothers think? Y'know, maybe I should ask them..._ "What they think means nothing. I'm not betting that."

"Aw, c'mon Eddie!" I said, speaking aloud.

"Ashley, there is absolutely no way that I'm going to dress in drag if you win." _You're no fun. _I grinned. _Or, you already know that I'm gonna win!_ "Nope." he disagreed. _Then agree to it! If I win, you dress in drag. If you win..._ "You have to–"

"You're not gonna win, so don't even bother thinking of something." I said, cutting him off. He glared, which only made me grin. "Let the games begin!"

We started the game. Like last time, he tried–and failed–to use the 4-move checkmate on me. _Puh-leese. Gosh, Eddie, you really don't learn, do you?_ He glared. I thought about my next move, and then I stopped thinking about my next move. _Coconut! Lime! YOU PUT DA LIME IN DA COCONUT AND MIT ALL UP! _I thought as I took his bishop with my knight. He gave me a 'what the hell?' look and proceeded to move his queen out. _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. DUMBLEDORE!_ I thought as I moved my knight closer to his queen, but not close enough for him to take it.

"Yep, you're insane." He said, very matter-of-factly.

"Did I ever deny it?" I asked.

"Well, no." He admitted. I grinned.

At some point, his entire family ended up watching our game. They all looked at him strangely when ever he started laughing because of my thoughts.

While it was his turn, I decided to try to mess him up by distracting him. _Bananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananaananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananaanananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nanananaanananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan ananananaananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananaananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananaanananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nanaanananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan anananananananananananananan ananaananananananananananana nananananananananananananana nanananananananananananan_ That made him move his queen in exactly the wrong place... for him. I took his queen with my rook, laughing evilly the whole time. Alice grinned, seeing the turnout of the game.

"So, does Edward look good in drag?" I asked her. She giggled.

A while later, I won the game. I didn't have to be Alice to know what Edward was gonna do.

"Hold him down!" I said. Emmett and Jasper obliged, holding Edward in place as I forced him into a dress and tucked his messy hair into a bubble gum pink wig. Then I moved on to the makeup, I applied it horribly. Then I pulled out my cell phone and took pictures. _Hey Eddie, should I click send all?_

"Don't you dare!" he hissed. _Ooh, I'm soooo scared_ I thought sarcastically, clicking send all. _I wonder what Bella will think._ He glared. I laughed.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the insanity that is me. Please review! And check out the first one! Bye!**


End file.
